


My Tiny Little Master 我的小小师父

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: 克隆战争时期，假死冒充赏金猎人的任务之后，欧比旺变回他自己的过程中出了点问题。这时的安纳金是个不快乐的单身汉。In the Clone Wars, after the mission of fake death, Obi-Wan had some problem transforming back to his normal self.  Anakin was not married here.





	My Tiny Little Master 我的小小师父

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in Aug and Sept 2017. Keep it here, just in case.

-1-

Anakin非常 ，非常，非常生气！他右手上的手套已经被机械手捏得像个被小行星带砸个稀烂、穿过大气层时烧得漆黑一团、然后砸在岩石地表上又翻滚了一百多圈的破飞机一样了，现在只需要掌管医疗室的那位提列克大师 Vokara Che 放他进去，只要他能进去，他就要好好教训教训他的老师父，看他还敢不敢骗他！

在他旁边的Ahsoka感觉得到Anakin很生气，她理解Anakin为什么生气，也理解Obi-wan假死之前为什么没通知Anakin，毕竟假死的关键就是要弄得跟真的一样。

“师父，你再捏下去，你的手套就要变成高密度聚合体了。”

Anakin用力挥了挥拳头：“等我见到他，我一定要掐着他的脖子，使劲摇晃！看看能不能把他脑袋里的水从耳朵晃出去！”

“师父，你冷静点。”

“我要掐着他的脚脖子，把他倒过来摇晃！把他那些奉献精神全都晃出去！”

“那样只会把他胃里的东西晃出去而已，你冷静下来好吗，师父？”

“我还要把Obi-wan的胡子全都拔下来！一！根！一！根！全拔光！看他还敢不敢再骗我！”

“虽然很多人都想看肯诺比大师去掉胡子的脸，但是他自己很爱惜，他会跟你生气至少两小时的。”

“你又帮他说话，转移话题！”

Ahsoka连忙劝他小声点，不然Che大师要把他们撵出去，那样就不能第一时间得知Obi-wan的情况了。Anakin瘪瘪嘴，恨恨地找地方坐下，继续蹂躏他的手套。

诊疗室里面的Obi-wan还没有苏醒。他的脑子里乱哄哄的，他听见QuiGon说“答应我，训练这孩子”，又听见一个声音说“你不行，你的能力不足以训练天选之子”，又有个声音说“你对他太严厉了，你浪费了他潜力”，“他不喜欢你，他崇拜的人是QuiGon”，“你利用他对你的信任，他会永远讨厌你”。他用力摇头，想要摆脱那些声音，他觉得无法控制任何肌肉，骨头疼得像每一寸都被打断了一样，他意识到这是药物的作用，他们正在用药物把他变回来。然后他又陷入噩梦，梦里的Anakin满脸失望地对他摇头，他想解释却发不出声音，只能眼看着Anakin的幻影消失。他向前追，忽然好像撞到了一片原力编织的网，网将他向上拉，他的眼睛感觉到亮光，耳朵也听到医疗仪器的声音，然后他终于醒了过来。

Obi-wan努力把目光聚焦到Che大师脸上，同时试着找回自己的声音：“我觉得好多了，” 声音听起来有些奇怪，可能是因为药物作用，“请转告Anakin。如果他要进来就让他进来，不然我担心他会惹事。”

Che大师的表情复杂，嘴上回应着：“你很了解你曾经的徒弟，但让他看到现在的你，我不确定是否合适。”

“怎么，我毁容了？”

“这个玩笑不好笑。”

Obi-wan觉得那是因为Che大师缺乏幽默感，不过他知道绝对不能惹毛自己的主治医师，所以他只是说：“没关系，他已经见过很多我的窘态了，灰头土脸的埋在弹坑里，或是被烧掉半边胡子什么的。”

Che大师犹豫了一下，转身出去把等在外面的两个人带了进来。一看见Obi-wan，Ahsoka忍不住倒吸一口气，连忙用手捂住了嘴。

Anakin满腔熊熊怒火瞬间变为惊讶，他迈开长腿三两步走到病床边，伸出左手就摸上Obi-wan的脸，看呆了。

“难道我真的毁容了？可惜了我英俊的脸。”Obi-wan努力做出个轻松的微笑。

Anakin忽然意识到他不应该当着别人的面摸他师父的脸，便连忙收回手，转头问Che大师：“Obi-wan他……这是怎么了？”

“可能是还原药剂对他的细胞产生了过度影响。”

Anakin和Ahsoka面面相觑。

“也可能是因为Kenobi的细胞对变形药剂和还原药剂的吸收程度不同，以及其他一些我们暂时不能确定的原因，总之，他变小了。”

Obi-wan忍着酸痛努力看向自己的右手，他惊讶地发现这只手不再是他熟悉的样子。

“那么，Che大师，”Ahsoka小心翼翼地问，“将来Kenobi大师会一直维持现在的样子吗？”

“这个我不知道，只能说他的生命体征现在是平稳的。变形技术本来就不成熟，谁也不知道接下来会发生什么其他变化。”

Anakin愤然把破手套扔在地上，转身对Che大师怒目而视，Obi-wan生怕他惹祸，连忙喊他扶自己坐起来。“让我下地走走，如果没什么大问题，我就先回去休息。”

Obi-wan向来不喜欢住病房，他试着站起来活动四肢，疼痛在可以忍受的范围内。Anakin板着脸问他感觉如何。

“感觉……很年轻？我觉得我可以回去了，休息几天，再观察观察。”

“如果你要回去，那么必须有人一直陪着你，以防万一。”

Anakin黑着脸说：“我负责陪着他。”

 

-2- 

离开医疗区，时间已经是深夜，绝地神庙里一片静谧。他们三个人一起往回走，Anakin越想越生气，恨恨地走在最前面，Obi-wan越走越慢，落在最后。

Obi-wan觉得骨头里一阵一阵的钝痛，体内的原力忽强忽弱，过于宽大的衣服让他陌生的四肢更难以控制。走着走着，他在一扇玻璃窗里看到自己完整的状态——他真的变小了，不是成比例缩小的成年人，而是变成孩子，看起来像十三四岁的样子，只不过没有头发也没有学徒辫，当然也没有了胡须，整个脑袋像个剥了壳的白煮蛋。

虽然他方才表现得很冷静，但那主要是为了安抚Anakin的情绪，他的内心其实并不轻松。他感觉得到自己对原力的控制能力似乎也回到十三四岁时的水平，他确定现在这幅样子会让他的战斗力大打折扣，那么他就不能再和Anakin并肩战斗，他不愿变成他的累赘。这副完全没有信服力的模样也会让他无法再去做任何谈判调节斡旋之类的工作。他不知道自己的绝地生涯会不会就此结束，他对此有种不祥的预感。

Anakin只顾闷头走路，领先了一大截。Ahsoka看看前面的师父，又看看身后师父的师父，不知该优先照顾哪一个。她略加思索决定跑上前去拦住Anakin，让他不要走得那么快。

Anakin正在生一组复杂的综合式气，他气Obi-wan假死骗他，气Obi-wan为了执行任务而欺骗他的感情，气Obi-wan把任务看得比他的感情更重要，气Obi-wan明知道变形技术不成熟还接受任务，气Obi-wan冒这么大的风险接受变形，气Obi-wan冒着更大风险去执行那个该死的任务，气Obi-wan任务结束了还不好好变回来，气Obi-wan总是不体谅他的心情，总之全都是Obi-wan的错！Ahsoka拦住他，他才意识到Obi-wan已经落后了很远，不过不论Anakin再怎么生气也不会丢下Obi-wan不管。他恨恨地折返回去，站在Obi-wan身边，看着他在玻璃上的影像。Obi-wan先收起自己的思绪，故作轻松地说：“原力啊，你本来就比我高，现在比我高出更多了。”

Anakin咬着牙回答他：“你活该！”

Obi-wan讪讪地摸摸自己光溜溜的头顶，“你的头发也比我多多了，我可不希望将来永远这样。”

Anakin没吭声。

Obi-wan习惯性地叹了口气，“Anakin，关于骗你的事，我非常抱歉，希望你理解，我们都是为了完成任务，希望每个成功完成的任务都能有助于结束战争。我不应该对你隐瞒，但这毕竟是一次战斗任务，而你的真实反应对任务成功与否至关重要。再说，假如我没能活着回来，那就不算骗你了。难道你更希望那样？”

这番话用少年的声音说出来，少了严厉，多了稚嫩，听起来像个小学徒模仿师父们的样子说教，还莫名有种可怜无助的味道。

“愤怒对任何人任何事都没有好处，你必须学会控制情绪。”

Anakin还是不回应，但是Obi-wan感觉得到他的情绪在逐渐恢复平静。相处了这么多年，他清楚Anakin不是不讲道理的人，只不过性格还需要打磨。

他拉过Anakin的手放在自己头顶上，“借你摸摸，手感可好了。”

Anakin低头看着少年版的Obi-wan，感觉陌生但又熟悉，尤其是那双眼睛，坦诚的、正直的、清澈透明的蓝绿色的眼睛，完全没有变，只不过没有了皱纹而已。那双眼睛每天都在他身边出现，在他脑海里出现，甚至在他不可告人的梦境里出现。Obi-wan早已成为他生活的一部分，他生命的一部分。

Anakin也学着Obi-wan的样子叹了口气。“我又让你失望了。”

“没有的事，我一直为你感到骄傲。你现在也是做师父的人了，应该为徒弟树立好的榜样，。”

Anakin的手从Obi-wan头顶滑到他肩上，不轻不重地捏了一把，没想到Obi-wan疼得叫出声，脸色变得更加惨白，吓得Anakin连忙弯下腰双手扶住他的双肩，又开始生起气来，立刻要把他送回医疗区。

Obi-wan连忙阻止他：“我没事，就是骨头疼，回去睡一觉就好了。”而且如果回医疗区的话，他就得独自一人在病房里躺着，但是这半句话他没说出口，他不能一边教育徒弟保持理性没有羁绊，一边贪恋他的陪伴。“我真的没事，只不过需要休息。”

Anakin看着他，少年的脸型让他的眼睛显得更大，惨白的脸色显得眼眶红红的，让他实在狠不下心拒绝。他背对着他单膝跪在地上，“上来，我背你回去。”

Obi-wan听话地趴在Anakin背上，搂着他的脖子，嘴上一如既往的不闲着：“那多不好意思，万一遇见我们认识的人，我的师道尊严该怎么办？”

“你现在这幅样子本来也没有师道尊严，想要师道尊严就乖乖康复，变回本来的样子。”

“嗯，其实我觉得现在这样挺好的，享受着Yoda大师都享受不到的待遇。如果我变回去，那就享受不到了。”

“如果你喜欢，我可以每天背你。”

Obi-wan觉得这句话似乎有其他意思，但不敢多想，只是用轻松的语气回答他：“上战场的时候也这样背着我吗？那我们有四条胳膊，拿下格里弗斯一定不在话下。”

Anakin没再多说什么，示意Ahsoka跟上。Obi-wan闭上眼睛，把头搭在胳膊上。Anakin的肩膀很宽，脊背结实，步伐稳健，头发偶尔扫过他的鼻尖，痒痒的。他不敢靠得更近，生怕一旦放任自己就会越陷越深，一发而不可收拾。

 

-3- 

他们两个人挤在Obi-wan的单人床上，都无法睡得安稳。Anakin一直握着他的手，虽然无法分担他的疼痛，但是希望能分给他一些原力去纾解疼痛。直到后半夜，Obi-wan才逐渐熟睡过去，Anakin听见他平稳的呼吸声，也才放心睡下。但是当他醒来时，却发现身边睡着一个更小的Obi-wan。

小小的Obi-wan看起来不满十岁，脸上一团稚气，圆圆的肩膀和肉嘟嘟的胳膊从肥大的衣领里滑出来，毯子底下的小肚皮随着呼吸的节奏一鼓一鼓的，像只动物幼崽。

Anakin吓了一跳，差点摔在地上。虽然他从未见过十岁的Obi-wan，但他确定这个小孩就是他。见他睡得很香，Anakin没舍得叫醒他，而是轻手轻脚把他连人带毯子一起抱在怀里，去找Che大师。

Che大师再三确认Obi-wan除了体温有些偏高，其他的生命体征都正常，同时向长老会汇报了这个情况，还建议暂时不要给Skywalker安排任务，因为他的情绪不够稳定。没过多久，Yoda和Windu抽时间来探视。幼徒版Obi-wan精神不错，骨骼疼痛基本消失，四肢不再虚弱无力，不过体温还是偏高。

Che大师认为Obi-wan应该留下观察，直到他的状态真的彻底稳定下来。Windu大师点头同意，然后看向Anakin：“Skywalker，你接下来的任务就是……”

Anakin不敢相信长老会这么快就给他安排了新任务，站起来就要争辩，Obi-wan连忙扯扯他的袖子，让他少安毋躁。

“你接下来的任务，就是盯着Obi-wan，随时向长老会汇报他的情况。”

Anakin意识到自己误会了Windu，有些不好意思地回答：“是，大师。”

“我们都明白你在担忧什么，Che大师的任务是找出促进生长的方法，我们一定会治好他。”

在场的人都明白，依照现在的发展趋势，Obi-wan将会变得更小，也许会变成婴儿，然后也许就是死亡。

Yoda抖抖耳朵，“遵医嘱，你应该；多吃，你需要。”

Obi-wan点头：“吃是我的强项，我保证多吃，健康成长。”

“你的后盾，我们都是；紧张，你不需要；比我更矮，你不会；假如将来一直矮，剑术，我会传授；一种优势，你会发觉。”

“那能给我一个同款拐杖么？”

“当然，数量，款式，满足全部。”

Obi-wan笑出声，感谢Yoda的安慰。Anakin和Windu对视了一眼，达成难得的共识——Obi-wan的幽默感一定是跟Yoda学的，才会又冷又偏，在这种情况下居然还笑得出来。

然后Che大师去和其他医者一起研究如何停止变小促进生长，Anakin忧心忡忡地守着病房。Obi-wan不想让他为自己担心，所以假装认真地问他：“假如我变得越来越小，被送去育婴室，你会经常来看我吗？虽然我可能不认识你了。”

Anakin沮丧地揉着脸，“别这样，Obi-wan，别拿这种事开玩笑。我不让你变小，你必须给我变回来！”

“假如变成婴儿，每天除了吃就是睡，想想也不错。”

“你知道我担心的是什么！”

“人固有一死，不过我已经办过一次葬礼了，不知能不能再给我办一次，小小的那种就行。”

他不提假死的事还好，一提起来，Anakin攒了几天的火气又要压不住，“你已经伤过我一次！你不能再让我眼睁睁看着你……”Anakin说不出那个字。

“如果我建议你闭上眼睛，你会不会想揍我？”

“这不好笑……”

见Anakin如此担心，Obi-wan收起开玩笑的语气，看着他的眼睛认真地说：“相信我，我不会那么容易死掉的。你应该静下心来好好冥想，看看原力给你什么回答。而且我总有种预感，我会死于对战，而不是在病房里。”

“那你为什么还上战场？”话说出口，Anakin就觉得自己问了个蠢问题，他当然是为了责任，为了信念，他们都是。

“因为你在战场上，”Obi-wan轻轻咳了一声，抱起手臂，皱紧眉头，“因为你们都在，你，Ahsoka，每个绝地，克隆兵，还有那些无辜的人。对我来说，死并不可怕，只不过是回归原力。如果不能理解死亡，就不能理解生命和生命的意义。既然无法避免死亡，那么就不要虚度人生，只要人生没有虚度，那么随时都可以说死而无憾。”

Anakin定定地看着面前这个坐在病床上对他说教的小孩，透过他看见严肃的中年Obi-wan抱着手臂皱眉教训他的样子，巨大的反差却有种奇异的熟悉感，让他莫名有些安心。

“假如现在我们调换位置，假如现在要死的人是我，”

“我会想尽一切办法救你，”Obi-wan打断他的假设，“但是如果你真的回归原力，那么我会更努力地活下去，把你的那部分人生也活出来。所以你也一样，放手，然后替我好好活下去。”

看着眼前一脸严肃的孩童，不知因为情绪激动还是因为发烧，脸蛋和嘴都红红的，Anakin完全没有了争辩的动力，还忍不住伸手捏了捏他圆润的脸颊。

“好吧，我说不过你。”

假如对面是成年的Obi-wan，他绝对不敢做这种事，即便他敢，Obi-wan也一定会不着痕迹地躲开。但小小的Obi-wan并没有躲。Anakin不知道，Obi-wan也不敢让他知道，其实他喜欢他的触碰。他不允许自己主动越过界线，但又无力抗拒偶然被动越界的幸福感，这次也一样，他觉得自己病了，可以破例一次。

 

-4- 

Obi-wan吃吃睡睡，度过了幸福的一白天。不知医师们用了什么方法，总之变小的趋势似乎停止，等到夜深，体温也恢复了正常。因为吃的都是流食，白天又睡得太多，结果到了晚上他饿得睡不着。

Anakin悬了一天的心终于放松下来，迷迷糊糊地躺在旁边临时搭起来的行军床上，半睡半醒之间听见悉悉索索的穿衣服的声音。他悄悄睁开眼睛，发现小小的Obi-wan爬下床，踮起脚尖慢慢移动，像是要偷偷溜出去。

Obi-wan没走几步，就被Anakin从背后拎着领子提了起来。他努力挣扎着伸展短小的四肢，想要摆脱提着他的机械手，但是什么都够不到，腰上使不出力气，即便使用原力，结果也可想而知，所以他挣扎了几下就放弃了。

“放我下去，Anakin，我就想回去找点吃的，吃饱了就回来。”

“那你不用去找了，你的房间里没有食物。”

Obi-wan惨叫：“你把我藏的食物全都丢掉了？我是怎么教育你的？浪费食物可耻！”

“ 是清理你的‘遗物’的时候清理掉了。”

Obi-wan哼唧了一声，做出可怜的表情，“但是我饿，放我去食堂吧好不好？Anakin？Ani？小An An？”他发现变小也不全是坏处，似乎失去成年人的皮囊之后，做不出为人师表的严肃架势，也就不需要时刻想着以身作则，为徒弟做个好榜样了，因为反正也达不到同样的效果。

Anakin忍着笑放他下地，“大半夜的，食堂锁门了。”

“没关系，我知道秘密通道。”

“什么？这种事你居然不告诉我？”

Obi-wan摸摸鼻子，“你也没问过嘛，再说我什么时候让你饿过肚子？而且我主要是怕你饿肚子，所以才储备食物的。”

“那为什么我晋级武士之后，你的房间里还是常备食物？”Anakin发现逗他的小小师父非常有趣。同样的话，如果从严肃到胡子梢的Obi-wan嘴里说出来，那么他绝对没有兴致去逗弄他，但是像现在这样用童稚的声音说出来，任他再怎么努力板着脸，也还是圆圆的小包子脸，就显得非常可爱。

“我……你……我……那是因为我经常工作到很晚，错过晚餐时段！”

Obi-wan的肚子很合时宜地叫了一声，他瘪瘪嘴，习惯性地皱眉，Anakin不假思索地用手指压住他的眉头，然后顺手探探他的体温。

“去食堂可以，条件是带我一起去。”

“成交！”

十几分钟之后，借着多功能腰带上的应急小灯的灯光，他们俩悄悄潜入食堂的厨房。Obi-wan熟门熟路地打开保鲜柜，翻出馅饼、肉丸、炸肉块、香肠和熏鱼，酸甜酱、香辣酱、烧烤酱、奶香酱各一小碟，还有腌瓜条、干果仁、蜜渍果肉和烤甜饼，看得Anakin一愣一愣的。

“你要吃这么多？”

“咱们俩一起吃。辛苦你一直陪着我，没时间好好吃饭。”

“那也吃不了这么多……”

“我饿嘛。”说着，他又从旁边一道小门后面抽出一瓶酒。

Anakin连忙拦住他，“你还小，不能喝酒。”然后把他摁在座位上，给他一杯奶。

Obi-wan朝他吐舌头，但是看见面前丰富的食物，虽然都是冷的，但看起来很美味，他便决定不计较那么多，开始大快朵颐起来。

以Anakin对他的了解，他推测Obi-wan表现得如此自在从容，一部分原因是他性格使然，但也有一部分原因是为了不让他过于担忧。Obi-wan在战场上就这样，为了让Anakin踏踏实实执行任务，他自己那边再怎么凶险也装得好像没事一样，每次他这样做，Anakin都想生他的气，却又舍不得。

小小的Obi-wan嘴里塞满了食物，两颊圆鼓鼓的，吃得满脸都写着幸福。Anakin本来不饿，但是看他吃得那么香，那么富于感染力，便跟着吃起来。

盘子里的东西全都吃光之后，Obi-wan又添了一轮，才终于吃饱。他开心地拍拍肚皮，把餐具放进清洗消毒机，又往衣兜里塞满水果，然后带着Anakin离开食堂往回走。走着走着，忽然一个安保守卫机器人喊他们停下，盘问他们的名字。Anakin没做过幼徒所以不知道，Obi-wan则是没拿自己当幼徒，忘记幼徒不得在深夜四处闲逛的规定。他们俩对视一眼，极有默契地向不同方向转身就跑，机器人一时间不知该追哪个，在原地转了几圈之后去追Obi-wan，Anakin便转头去追机器人。

看着Obi-wan奋力摆动他的两条小短腿，双手还不忘摁住衣兜，不让水果掉出来，Anakin觉得好笑，想多看一会儿又怕Obi-wan的骨头吃不消。他身高腿长，几步就超过机器人，追上Obi-wan，然后他拉起他的小手带他一起，Obi-wan几乎脚不沾地就跑回了医疗室。

Che大师打发走机器人，给他们一个“这有意思吗”的眼神，他们俩对视一眼，憋着笑回了病房。

“所以我们为什么要跑？”

“我看你要跑，所以才跑的。”

“我没有！是你先跑，我才跑的！”

Obi-wan跑得口渴，咕咚咕咚喝下一大杯水，Anakin笑眯眯地看他喝水，他看Anakin笑得开心，看得他自己也开心。忽然他想起一个幼徒时期玩过的游戏，虽然傻里傻气的，完全不符合他长期塑造的严肃可靠的师父形象，但是他愿意为了Anakin的笑容而牺牲一下形象。

“给你变个魔术，想看吗？”

Anakin点头。Obi-wan 转身背对Anakin，扭动着小小的身体假装在跳舞，一边扭一边把水杯逐渐举过头顶，杯口转向下，表示里面什么都没有。然后他扭着转身，把杯口朝向Anakin，表示里面真的什么都没有。接下来他把杯口贴在耳朵旁边，歪着头做出往耳朵里倒水的样子，同时放松嘴唇，让水从嘴角流出来。

Anakin先是愣住，然后一边摇头一边笑。Obi-wan 继续喝水，美滋滋地看Anakin的笑容，觉得变小也不完全都是坏事。

可惜Obi-wan没得意多久就开始觉得胃涨，躺也难受，坐也难受，撑得不能睡觉。又过了一会儿，他觉得一阵恶心，忙跑去卫生间呕吐，吐了一次还是不舒服，反复吐了三四次才感觉好些。Anakin 被他吵醒，随便披了件衬衣就来找他。等Obi-wan重新躺好，还是觉得肚子不舒服，Anakin认命地再爬起来，困得迷迷糊糊的，懒得穿衣服，直接钻进他的毯子底下，伸出胳膊圈住他，让他的头枕在自己肩上，用另一只手给他揉肚子。他的左手温暖而有力，Obi-wan觉得舒服许多，很快便昏昏欲睡。

Anakin闭着眼睛问：“感觉好些了吗？”

“好多了，”Obi-wan顿了一顿，“但是这不合适。”

在他停顿的同时，Anakin就猜到他又要像以往一样，每当他们自然而然地亲密到一定程度，Obi-wan就会突然强行退开，恢复得体的师徒距离。他习惯性地要生气，却气不起来，怀抱里小小的身体让他忍不住心生怜惜，所以他决定忽略Obi-wan的意见。“我不在乎，让你折腾了大半夜了，快睡觉。”

-5-

两天之后，Obi-wan觉得自己病情稳定，问Che大师能不能放他回去，大师点点头，让他每天来做体检，以便随时调整治疗方案，还特意强调让他多运动。“药物代谢完成之后，情况好的话，你的骨骼和肌肉会重新生长，这个过程会伴有一定程度的不适。这段时间要多吃，补充营养。” 

Obi-wan点头，Anakin勾起嘴角给他一个“某人撑得半夜睡不着觉哦”的眼神，Obi-wan假装没看见。

“多吃有益于骨骼发育的东西，多锻炼，让肌肉和骨骼配合生长。Skywalker，接下来你的任务除了监督Kenobi按时就餐，还要监督他做体能训练和光剑练习。”

Anakin点头回答：“请放心，我一定做到，而且我相信以Obi-wan的性格，很多事情不需要监督就会做到的。”借低头的机会，他向他小小的师父挤了挤眼睛。

由于任务需要，Anakin搬进Obi-wan的房间昼夜监督他。Obi-wan再没吃撑到那么严重，但是Anakin每天晚上他都主动问他需不需要揉肚子助消化，坦然得像问他要不要吃饭睡觉一样。他非常喜欢那种亲密感，更喜欢每天睡醒就能看见Anakin在身边，他唾弃自己这些想法，但又忍不住乐在其中。他想也许Anakin并没有想那么多，只是单纯地为了帮助他早日复原，而且既然做过一次，如果突然拒绝就显得很突兀，搞不好反而会暴露他的心思，所以他并没多说什么。

现在的Obi-wan就像刚刚开始绝地生涯的Anakin，一个不满十岁的孩子，而Anakin则像当年的Obi-wan，新晋的武士，初为人师，只不过现在的他更年轻几岁，而Obi-wan也不用从零开始。每天白天，他们俩一起给Ahsoka讲解招式，示范动作，然后Obi-wan和她一同练习。练习间隙的休息时间，Obi-wan就在一边劈腿拉筋，他现在的生理年龄做这些并不太痛，算是平衡了刚刚变小时骨头的疼痛。Anakin帮他放松肌肉，压腿压腰，Obi-wan假装喊疼，Anakin假装严厉，两人不停地嬉闹斗嘴，看得Ahsoka有些奇怪的感觉。

她从小在绝地神庙长大，没有家庭生活经验，仅凭她有限的人生阅历和从书本上学到的东西来分析，这种奇怪的感觉有些类似被弟弟分走父母关爱的姐姐。Obi-wan察觉到她若有所思的样子，问她哪里不对劲，Ahsoka把自己的分析说给他们听，他们俩笑了一阵，

Anakin说：“你想多了，Obi-wan还没复原，需要特殊照顾。”

Obi-wan在旁边帮腔：“我们相处时间太久，很多事习惯成自然，我不是来抢你的师父的。”

“而且Obi-wan在帮我教你。”

“所以我是半个师父，才不是什么弟弟。”Obi-wan的语气把Ahsoka也逗乐了。

“你是我的徒弟，Obi-wan是我的师父，而且对我来说他就像我的……”Anakin努力寻找合适的词。

Obi-wan跟着附和：“Anakin就像我的弟弟。”

“像我的父亲！”Anakin 的声音同时响起。

这下他们俩安静了，Ahsoka看看这个又看看那个，想笑又不敢笑。

Obi-wan跳起来朝向Anakin的胸口就是一拳，Anakin知道他在化解尴尬，便很配合地喊痛，然后他们俩就在练功房里追打起来。

一个稚嫩的声音喊着：“我有那么老吗？我老得快还不是因为你！从来不让我省心！”

另一个年轻的声音叫着：“师父我错了！诶呦！别敲膝盖！你怎么跟Yoda大师似的？诶呦！”

“谢谢夸奖，但别以为夸我像Yoda，我就会饶过你！”

“要不然我夸你像Windu大师？”

Anakin暗指Obi-wan没有头发，Obi-wan心照不宣，继续笑着追打他。“不然你挑个地方让我敲？那你别跑，站好了，我保证你挑哪我敲哪。”

“我干嘛站好挨敲？我又不傻，你也不看看我是谁教出来的徒弟。”

他们俩追跑打闹的时候，Ahsoka又不觉得像被弟弟分走父母关爱的姐姐了，而是像带着两个弟弟的长姐。

几天之后的一个早晨，Anakin梦见他的师父回来了，像从前那样抱着手臂搓着胡须望着他，脸上没有明显的表情，但是眼神里带着笑意。他又高兴又激动，飞身上前抱住Obi-wan就是深深一吻，感觉胡须扎在脸上有些痒，但又不想松开。这时他怀里的Obi-wan动了一下，惊散了他梦里的，他眨眨眼，发现Obi-wan的头顶长出了短短的头发，头发上还有一片口水。

长出头发这件事让Obi-wan很高兴，吃饭觉得更香，光剑训练也更带劲，顺便还耻笑Anakin睡觉流口水，难得Anakin没反驳，随便他打趣。

上午的训练结束之后，他开始觉得靴子挤脚，虽然这几天他已经换过两个尺码，但是今天这双早晨还合脚，刚过一个上午，变化得未免太快。他脱下靴子之后发现裤子也变短，露出一截脚踝。Anakin让他站直，伸手在自己的腰到胸这个范围比划着，“昨天你只有这么高，今天怎么突然长高这么多？”

Obi-wan看看面前Anakin的前胸，再抬起头看他的写满关切的脸，刚说了半句“别紧张”就被他抓住手，像前置发动机牵引飞行车一样牵着他去医疗室找Che大师。接下来又是一番体检和焦急的等待，最后Che大师走出来说：“好消息！Kenobi 大师进入青春期了！”

 

-6- 

依照Che大师的分析，进入青春期意味着激素水平会发生明显变化，加上之前分解药物而产生的抗体，他的各个器官、骨骼和肌肉生长都会加速，这段时期对Obi-wan最终能否复原至关重要，所以建议他继续多吃多动，但是务必小心，避免扭挫伤或者骨折。

Anakin让Ahsoka去上课，他们俩则去占用一个小型训练室，只练习招式，不做对抗训练。Obi-wan见他又开始担心，便拍拍他的腰，微笑着说：“我得好好利用这次机会，争取长高些，超过你。”说着，他除去靴子和腰带，又想了想，索性把上衣也脱掉，只留下宽松的长裤和单层衬衣，打着赤脚，不让任何东西限制自己长高。Anakin锁好训练室的门，把室内温度调高，然后也脱掉厚重的外衣和靴子，陪他一起练习。

Anakin仍然很担心，因为Obi-wan在以一种肉眼可见的速度发生变化。一小时后，他由一个肉肉的满脸稚气的儿童变成带着微胖的小少年，再一小时之后，他变得更高，长手长脚的，看起来甚至有些偏瘦。他每隔半小时就做一次拉伸运动，吃营养棒喝电解质饮料来补充能量和水分，Anakin帮他按摩，放松肌肉。他们俩都能感觉到原力中的震颤，仿佛能听见血液流动和骨骼生长的声音。等到接近晚饭时间，Obi-wan长到Anakin肩膀的高度，头发几乎能盖住耳朵，躯干和四肢显露出肌肉的线条，长裤幸好足够宽松，但是也已经变成短裤，露出小腿和脚踝。一下午的时间，Obi-wan就由一个可爱的儿童变成清秀的少年。

虽然累得气喘吁吁，但是Obi-wan还在坚持，他嘴上说为了长高，其实更主要是为了尽快重新找回对原力的控制力，一旦战场上需要Anakin，他就可以有足够的信心去和他并肩作战。他的衬衣吸满汗水，也不再宽松，他索性把衬衣也脱掉，擦擦头发继续练习。Anakin劝他休息一会儿，他做出一副轻松的样子说：“没关系，我现在年轻得很，充满活力！”然后忽然感觉腿后一紧，一个没站稳，倒在地面上。

Anakin一个箭步冲过去，紧张地上上下下检查他身上哪里不对劲，Obi-wan摆摆手让他别紧张，“我……好像……抽筋了……”

Anakin稍微放心一些，“别动，我帮你。你长得太快，一会儿去找Che大师再检查一下。”说着，他跪在Obi-wan两腿之间，小心翼翼地托起他抽筋的腿，先揉捏痉挛的肌肉，注入一些原力，然后把他的脚踝扛在肩上，一手压住膝盖，一手扳着脚掌，慢慢向前倾斜身体。Obi-wan平躺在地面上，看Anakin的脸距离自己越来越近，嘴唇紧紧抿着，眼睛专注地观察他的反应，右眼眉际的伤疤不但不影响他的英俊，反而让他显得更有魅力，他的心脏竟不受控制地快速跳动起来。

“还痛吗？怎么，我弄疼你了？”察觉到他心跳加快，Anakin关切地问。

“没……没有，我好多了，休息一下就去医疗室。”

再次体检之后，Che大师给他开了口服药，让他明天早晨再来。Anakin从食堂给他搬来大量营养健康食品，以免他半夜饥饿。因为他长大了，单人床挤不下他们俩，所以Anakin又把行军床搬进他的房间。

Obi-wan洗过澡之后站在镜子前观察自己，少年的脸上还有一些婴儿肥，眼睛仍然显得有些偏大，肩膀变宽但还没有成年人的厚度，头发和从前一样浓密，颜色稍浅，简单修剪到刚过耳朵的长度。现在的他看起来有十五六岁的样子，也就是说他今天白天的生长速度相当于之前五天的总和。照这个速度发展下去，再过几天，他就能变回他应有的样子，但问题是在那之后，他会不会继续以这种速度变老。虽然他本人既不怕老也不怕死，但是他担心Anakin无法接受这件事。

然后他又回忆起今天下午，小腿和脚上的皮肤几乎仍能感觉到Anakin手掌的温度和力度，回忆起他的原力流入他身体的感觉，像河流给土地带去生命活力和希望，理智反复告诉他那是错，但感觉里全然是纯粹的对。

但是Anakin说，觉得他像父亲……

为了不让Anakin发现他的心事，Obi-wan说今天太累了便早早睡下。Anakin没怀疑，关灯之后他躺在窄小的行军床上，整理这几天来被担忧和紧张搅乱的思绪。看情况Obi-wan这次又是有惊无险，之前的每一次也都是，但他不知道运气还能保护他们多久。等到Obi-wan恢复，他们重回战场，每一天都可能是生命的最后一天，假如某一次他救不了Obi-wan，假如他真的永远失去他，那么他要怎么办？假如没有这场战争，那么他本不应有什么机会琢磨这种问题，至少没有这么频繁。从战争开始到现在，他已有过数不清的机会在心里思考这个假设，现在他能够确定的是，一旦Obi-wan离开人世，那么他也活不了多久。

第二天早晨，Anakin迷迷糊糊去卫生间，出来时发现Obi-wan看起来更高更修长了。他面朝墙壁侧躺着，一头金棕色的长发乱铺在枕头上，后背赤裸，光滑白嫩的皮肤包裹着线条优美的肌肉，睡前宽大的短裤此刻显得有些短小，露出结实的大腿，毯子卷成一团夹在两腿之间，睡衣裤胡乱扔在一旁，想必是夜里嫌紧脱掉的。Anakin站在原地，猛然意识到自己正盯着他的屁股出神，想象着用手揉捏那两团结实饱满的肉，掰开，露出中间隐秘的皮肤。头脑中的画面让他激动，他勉强调动理智戳破这个幻想，但那画面立刻又聚拢起来，这次连同那片美好的后背一起，在他眼前上上下下，吞吐着他的某个器官。

Anakin用力摇头，把这些美妙的景象从脑袋里摇出去，走到床边伸出左手不轻不重地拍了一下Obi-wan的屁股，喊他起床。

 

-7-

一系列体检之后，Che大师分析Obi-wan现在的骨龄大约在18到19岁之间，虽然青春期理应快速生长，但他的生长速度仍然比预期值快很多。

Obi-wan斟酌着问：“那么是不是可以减少促进生长的药物了？”他希望快速生长是药物导致的，那么停药之后速度应该就会减慢。 

“事实上你的药物里从来没有促进生长的，只有分解变形药剂的和补充营养的。你重新生长是肌体自发行为，从现在开始，你应该适度运动，把饮食也控制在正常水平，以免过度生长。头发暂时不要剪，留作将来化验用。”

Obi-wan的表情有一瞬间几乎不可见的凝滞，然后他谢过Che大师，和Anakin一起去食堂吃早餐。

看着他专心吃饭的样子，Anakin不禁回想起他们成为师徒的第一年，当时的Obi-wan也是一副介乎青涩与老成之间的模样，教训他的时候严肃刻板，但是在生活里会露出天真的笑容，而他的每个笑容都能让Anakin暗自喜悦。究竟从什么时候开始发觉自己对师父的感情非同一般，Anakin自己也说不清楚。可惜Obi-wan总给他一种距离感，每次他感觉到亲近，想要进一步拉进他们之间的距离，Obi-wan就会退开，变回那个严肃刻板的师父。而此时此刻，他的小师父坐在他对面，他觉得很亲近，但在不久的将来，他就会再次变回那个严肃刻板的师父，然后他们就得面对现实，重回战场。他不奢望Obi-wan用他希望的方式爱他，他只愿Obi-wan不死，永远在他身边。

一旦思考某个问题的次数多到一定程度，就像反复在头脑中进行战术演习一样，必定会催生出一些解决方法，他忽然想，也许能够让Obi-wan舍不得从容赴死，比如让他对人生有所眷恋，又比如成为他对人生的眷恋，或者说——羁绊。

思考这些的同时，Anakin的眼神一直没离开对面的Obi-wan，发现他的情绪不似应有的那般轻松。起初他以为那是因为Che大师让他控制饮食，但是他观察到Obi-wan吃饭的时候也不像往常那样有食欲，而是心事重重的样子，便他问哪里不对。

“没有，我很好。”Obi-wan避开眼神接触。

“我认识你这么多年，你好不好，难道能瞒过我？”他能够感觉到Obi-wan对原力的控制力也像他的身高一样，基本接近原本应有的水平，所以他想知道Obi-wan在担心什么他不知道的事情。

Obi-wan皱眉叹气。看着他垂下眼睛咬嘴唇的样子，Anakin虽然有些心疼但是没有心软，而是坚持要个答案。Obi-wan想要敷衍过去，不过他从Anakin的表情里读出那是不可能的，然后他想问Anakin知道他在想什么之后能不能不生气，可是看他的眼神就知道他已经开始生气了。最后他又叹了口气说：“Che大师都没担心，我们也不必担心。”

“所以你在担心什么？”

Obi-wan想要端出师父的架势，但是几天没端，有些生疏。在Anakin的注视下，他装作若无其事地说：“其实也没什么好担心的，过几天我就变回去了。”

等不到下文，Anakin不悦地说：“师父，我知道你又要让我耐心，但是你想必也知道我最不擅长的功课就是耐心。”

“你最不擅长的功课是冥想，恪守戒律，冷静，不冲动，不感情用事……”

“Obi-wan！”

Obi-wan瘪瘪嘴，放弃抵抗，决定坦白。

“我不知道生长速度会不会减慢，是不是复原之后就会自动停止。”

Anakin愣住，“你感觉到什么了？既然你感觉到危险，为什么不告诉我？”

“我没有感觉到危险，只不过是些无聊的猜测，即便猜对了，死亡只是回归原力，没有什么可怕的。就是因为你会有这种反应，所以我没办法告诉你。”

“就是因为你不告诉我，我才会有这种反应！”

“Anakin……”

Anakin只觉得怒火上蹿，无法冷静，既生气Obi-wan总是陷入危险之中，也生气自己没想到快速生长之后快速老死这种可能性。他猛地站起身拂袖便走，Obi-wan看看他，再看看没吃完的食物，叹了口气追上去。

Obi-wan趁Anakin关门之前闪身钻进他的卧室，Anakin没理他，双手抱头坐在床边。Obi-wan在他身旁坐下，手搭上他的肩膀，解释说：“我觉得那些完全都是瞎猜，不想让你担心，所以没说，并不是故意瞒着你。”

话没说完，Anakin突然伸手把他揽进怀里，力气大得像要把他们俩揉成一个人似的。尚未彻底断开的师徒纽带在强烈情感的冲刷下变得鲜活起来，在原力里发光。Anakin不假思索地吻住Obi-wan，没有技巧，完全本能地追逐他的唇舌，品尝他的味道，呼吸他的气息，而Obi-wan也没有挣扎，他的肉体先于头脑做出反应，一切都如此自然，仿佛他们已经这样做过无数次一样。Anakin惊喜地看进Obi-wan的眼睛，在那里他看见同样的惊喜，他才恍然大悟，原来并非只有他一个人动了感情，他的感情也并非得不到回应。

这个白天他们继续招式练习和做冥想，运动强度不如前一天那么大，Obi-wan稍微长高一些，肌肉生长得比较多，逐渐显露出青年的模样。训练结束之后再去体检，Che大师说他的骨骼已经停止生长，生理年龄大约接近22岁。换句话说，在两天一夜的时间内，Obi-wan完成了需要八年时间的生长，而且第二天保持着和第一天同样的速度，没有减慢。

洗过澡之后，Obi-wan再次站在镜子前观察自己，镜子里的青年也望着他，暗金色的长发垂在肩上，红润的脸颊还残留着婴儿肥，唯一不年轻的是温和内敛的眼神。他想也许几天之后就能知道中年的自己是什么模样，再几天便是老年的自己，然后是垂暮之年的，未尝不是一种独特的死法。他正出神，忽然Anakin的脸出现在镜子里，脸色阴沉得像卡米诺的天空，浓云密布，隐约伴有电闪雷鸣。  
方才Anakin回他自己的房间换了衣服，现在头发还有些潮湿。他凝视着镜中的Obi-wan，比他记忆里最年轻的样子还要年轻，但是他知道他每一分每一秒都在以千百倍于正常人的速度变老。

Obi-wan对他笑笑，“看来我没法追上你的身高了，可惜浪费了这次机会。”

“我保证你再也不会有这种机会。”Anakin把他揽进怀里，收紧双臂，让他的脊背贴着自己的胸膛，想要把生命力和体温一起传递给他。“我一定会治好你，Obi-wan，相信我，我会比现在更强，我会救你。”

回应他的是一个温柔的吻，Anakin不假思索地加深这个吻，将他紧紧抱住，好像生怕他又拉开距离。

Obi-wan勉强找回些理智，断断续续地说：“这是不对的……Ani……戒律要求我们……不能……有羁绊……”

“你说的，我最不擅长的功课就是恪守戒律。”Anakin解下自己的腰带。

“但我不能成为你的羁绊，你的弱点……”

“你已经是了，而我也要成为你的。”

Anakin一边吻着他，一边贴在他的唇上说出这句话，Obi-wan感觉到纽带里传来汹涌的爱意，让他无力挣扎，只能放任自己被淹没，明知深不见底也宁愿沉沦其中。

忽然他感觉脚下一空，被Anakin打横抱起，他连忙搂住他的脖子稳住自己。Anakin的亲吻却不曾中断，从他红润的嘴唇到下巴上可爱的小坑，到白嫩的脖颈，再到红得像要滴血一样的耳朵，还在他耳边轻声说：“别怕，你没多重。”呼吸的热气拂过耳垂，让他觉得全身都发软，只除了一个地方。

然后他的后背接触到床单，感觉到一点点凉意，但立刻被身前Anakin的体温驱散。他的手在他的皮肤上摩挲，嘴唇在他唇上流连，动作温柔得仿佛害怕惊散美梦。他们的身体紧紧贴合，炙热坚硬的欲望相互挤压着，他觉得快要喘不过气了，这时他身上的Anakin轻轻含住他的耳垂，低声喊他：“师父？”

Obi-wan用一声软软的鼻音作为回应，听得Anakin下身一紧，似乎充进了更多的血。他拉过Obi-wan的手，把自己的硬挺放在他手里，在他耳边说：“教我。”

Obi-wan觉得全身的血液都流到脸上。Anakin赤裸的上半身结实强壮，宽阔的肩膀让他的腰看起来更加挺拔有力，下身的长裤里明显凸起，Obi-wan下意识地舔舔嘴唇，起身跪坐在Anakin对面，动手扯下他的裤子，解放那个充血的器官，然后他用手掌包裹住那里，从根部开始向上撸动，尺寸和硬度让他愈发口干舌燥。Obi-wan的手仿佛带有魔力，Anakin努力忍住才没有当场射出来。他也动手解开Obi-wan腰上的浴巾，手掌抚过他结实的大腿，一寸一寸向上滑，最后终于抓住那两团圆润饱满充满弹性的肉。

Obi-wan轻哼一声松开手，隔空取来一支bacta 药膏，他的脸埋在Anakin的肩窝里，好像只要不露出脸就不用害羞一样。他挤出一些在手指上，绕到身后去润滑入口，新生的身体对外来刺激异常敏感，紧紧咬住他伸进去的一节手指，不让他更进一步。

从Anakin的角度看去，顺着那片光裸的背向下，Obi-wan正用他可爱的指头操他自己，画面诱人得让他忍不住加入一根手指，把留在臀缝上的bacta推进入口。Obi-wan轻轻吸气，Anakin趁机再次吻住他的嘴唇，把他放倒在床上，抽出手指挤上更多bacta，缓缓插入他的身体。Obi-wan调整呼吸放松肌肉，起伏的胸前两颗粉红的乳头诱惑着Anakin去吸吮，Anakin毫不犹豫地低头把其中一粒含入口中，手指则继续旋转抽插，让紧张的入口逐渐放松。

适应了一根手指之后，Obi-wan自己又加入一根，带动Anakin的手指一起戳刺他最敏感的地带。Anakin的右手抬起他的左腿，让他双腿大张，完全敞开。Obi-wan觉得他的脸一定红得像熟透的果实一样了，他抽出手指，把bacta挤在手心，握住Anakin高高翘起的阴茎。加上润滑后的撸动让Anakin险些射出来，他闷哼一声，往Obi-wan的身体里加入第三根手指，反复戳弄他身体内部的敏感带，同时把右手拇指塞进Obi-wan的嘴里，终于逼出一声甜美的呻吟。

Anakin觉得他的阴茎硬得几乎快要爆炸，身下的Obi-wan软得像一滩水，他无法再忍耐下去，抽出手指，分开他的大腿，对准入口塞了进去。

Obi-wan的额角渗出汗水，呻吟着喊疼，虽然只进入半根，但仍然比三根手指粗得多。Anakin也不好过，龟头被肠道紧紧咬住，他得调动全部意志力才忍住没射。如果早知道会有这么多甜美的折磨，他一定先撸一次，让自己不这么敏感。

他把Obi-wan的大腿分得更开，极佳的柔韧性让这个动作毫无难度。他吻着他前胸，舔弄他的乳头，啃咬他的锁骨，最后终于又吻上他最爱的嘴唇，舌头在Obi-wan口内翻搅，转移他的注意力，让他适应自己的入侵，等他再次彻底放松，Anakin才把整根的长度完全埋入他体内。然后他慢慢抽出，又深深插入，双手握住Obi-wan的腰胯，把他固定在身下。Obi-wan丧失了思考能力，全部感官都被Anakin占据，整个身体被紧紧压在床上，被吻得几乎无法呼吸，像飘在云端又像沉入海底，又粗又硬的阴茎反复碾压他的敏感带，让他无法抑制地呻吟，直到被推上高潮，他才喊着Anakin的名字射出来。身下的人忽然紧绷的身体和射出的精液告诉Anakin不必再辛苦忍耐，他放纵地加快速度用力抽插，被反复压抑的快感层层堆积，一齐迸发。

Anakin倒在Obi-wan身上，阴茎还埋在他体内，嘴唇摩擦着他的脸颊，双臂收紧，把他圈在怀里。

“Obi-wan？”

回答他的又是一声鼻音，懒懒的带着睡意。

Anakin再次亲吻他的嘴唇：“我爱你！”

他看见Obi-wan勾起嘴角，微笑着凝视他的眼睛，爱意从纽带中传来。

“明天去档案馆，用你的大师权限查资料，哪怕用西斯的办法我也要治好你。”

“别这样，Ani，如果黑暗面声称他们能做到什么，那一定会让你付出相应的代价，甚至更多。”

“别说教了，让我救你。”Anakin抓过浴巾把他们俩擦拭干净。

“你应该想着去拯救银河系，而不是仅仅救我一个人。”

“我先救了你再去救银河。”

“Anakin……”

“别说话了，睡觉，乖。” 他抱着他挤在单人床上，心满意足地睡下。

之后几天，在Anakin的坚持下，他们去档案馆查找资料，但是一无所获。

几次体检之后，Che大师告诉他们，Obi-wan的生长速度在逐渐放慢，“因为没有其他类似病例，所以无法给出合理的解释，无论如何，你们做得很好，请继续。”

Anakin看着他的小师父严肃地点头鞠躬，十分自然地转身离开医疗室，但是脸上很快透出可疑的红晕。

“Che大师让我们继续，你应该遵医嘱。”

Obi-wan的脸更红了，加快脚步走回房间。Anakin跟着他，关门落锁之后拉住他的手问：“你后悔了？”

这次回应他的是一个拥抱。“看来我的猜测完全错了。”Obi-wan把脸埋在他肩上，闷闷地说。

Anakin笑着抱紧他，“感谢原力，你错得很对。来吧，我们继续！”

-The End-


End file.
